Zeit der Stürme
by Demetra
Summary: [Kapitel 5 brandneu] Drei Jahre sind vergangen. Will Turner ist allein und verbittert. Es ist Jack, der ihn mit neuen Verwicklungen aus seinem geregelten Leben reisst Verwicklungen, die Rettung oder Untergang bedeuten können. Bitte reviewt, ja?
1. Prolog

Hallo, liebe Leser! Mit dieser Story wage ich mich einmal auf neues Terrain. Entschuldigt, falls neue Kapitel etwas auf sich warten lassen, ich bin in der Prüfungsphase! Lieber Gruß - Eure Demetra  
  
Disclaimer: "Piraten der Karibik" gehört Disney. Meine Ideen gehören mir.  
  
Rating: PG-13 bis R  
  
Genre: Action, Drama, Romance  
  
********Zeit der Stürme********  
  
Prolog  
  
Tortuga lag, wie stets zu dieser späten Jahreszeit, unter einem Schleier dichter, tief hängender Wolken. Sturmböen umtosten die schroffen Klippen, die an der Südseite der Insel das kleine Nest der Piraten umschlossen wie schützende Arme. Im Norden der Insel ging die Wildheit der Küste in dichten Dschungel und flache, weiße Strände über. Dort gab es einige kleine Plantagen, die sich weit in den Urwald hineinzogen und auch Wohnhäuser, die sich einige abenteuerlustige Menschen erbaut hatten - unter der Duldung der Piraten.  
  
Es war eine kleine, illustre Gesellschaft, die auf der Insel lebte und arbeitete. Jeder kannte jeden auf Tortuga und es herrschte eine raue Herzlichkeit, die den Charme des Eilands ausmachte. Doch an diesem Tag hatten sich nur einige wenige in den Sturm hinausgetraut, der die Palmen oft fast bis zum Boden bog und den Regen fast horizontal über die Insel trieb.  
  
William Turner, einst Waffenschmied in Port Royal und nun Besitzer einer kleinen Plantage, stand im Schlamm und starrte blicklos vor sich hin. Er spürte nicht die Kälte, die von seinen regengetränkten Kleidern in seinen Körper drang, er spürte rein gar nicht außer einem Schmerz, der so tief durch ihn schnitt, als sei er ein Rapier aus bestem Stahl.  
  
Die Grube, in der der Sarg stand, lief langsam mit dreckigem Wasser voll und die weißen Lilien auf dem groben Holz waren schlammbesprenkelt. Will durchzuckte der Gedanken, dass das eh keine Rolle spielte - immerhin würden sie bald einige Schritt tief unter der Erde liegen. Ein böses, emotionsloses Lächeln zuckte über seine Züge, in die sich die Reife der vergangenen Jahre eingegraben hatten. Er war nicht mehr jener hoffnungsvolle, junge Mann, der vor drei Jahren seine Heimat verlassen hatte, um mit seiner Elisabeth ein neues Leben auf der Insel zu beginnen, jenem Eiland, das ihn durch sein Piratenblut magisch anzog.  
  
Er war ein gewissenloser Schweinehund, der seine Frau getötet hatte. Der nicht bei ihr gewesen war, als sie gestorben war.  
  
Der Geistliche der Insel, ein Mann namens Petey McArgus, der nur noch ein Bein besaß und mit eifriger Stimme aus der Bibel vorgelesen hatte, klappte das Buch zu und wischte sich den Regen von der Glatze.  
  
"Herr, wir übergeben die Körper Deiner Tochter Elisabeth und ihres Kindes der Erde, auf dass ihre unsterbliche Seele Eingang finde in Dein Himmelreich. Asche zu Asche und Staub zu Staub."  
  
Symbolisch ließ der ehemalige Seemann einige Klumpen Schlamm auf den Sarg fallen. Will hörte hinter sich ein Schluchzen und dreht langsam den Kopf. Dort standen den Jerome, der Vorarbeiter der kleinen Plantage, ein Hüne von einem Mann mit elfenbeinerner Haut und einem lammfrommen Gemüt und Nanny, seine Frau, die Wills Sohn Justin auf dem Arm trug. Justin greinte, weil Nannys Schluchzer ihn irritierten und krallte sich in Nannys buntgemustertem Kleid fest.  
  
Will seufzte leise. Unbewegt folgte er dem Beispiel des Geistlichen und ließ eine Handvoll Schlamm auf den Sarg fallen. Dann ging er zu Nanny und nahm ihr Justin ab. Sie warf ihm aus tränenumflorten Augen einen dankbaren Blick zu und schnäuzte sich in ihr eh schon durchnässtes Taschentuch. Justin beruhigte sich etwas und Will strich ihm sacht über den blonden Kopf, während er beobachtete, wie die beiden Helfer von McArgus zusammen mit Jerome das Grab zuzuschaufeln begannen.  
  
Eine Bewegung am Waldrand ließ Will aufmerken. Eine Gestalt tauchte zwischen den im Sturm wogenden Sträuchern auf, die er sofort erkannte. Der schlanke Mann nahm seinen zerfressenen Dreispitz vom Kopf und hielt ihn respektvoll vor die Brust. Seine dunklen Augen ruhten wehmütig auf der Szenerie.  
  
Will reichte den mittlerweile ruhigen Justin an Nanny zurück und ging auf Captain Jack Sparrow zu, der noch immer an seinem Platz verharrte.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich bin spät. Hab es erst vergangene Woche gehört." Sparrow, der sonst voller Ironie und doppelzüngigem Witz steckte, blickte ernst. "Tut mir echt Leid."  
  
"Gott, ich kann das nicht mehr hören." Will schüttelte Jacks Hand ab, die dieser auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. "Alle sagen, dass es ihnen Leid tut und sehen mich doch so an, als wüssten sie das, was ich wüsste. Dass ich sie getötet habe."  
  
"He, das hast Du nicht, Junge. Frauen sterben im Kindbett, das kann jedem Ehemann passieren. Du solltest Dich nicht schuldig fühlen."  
  
"Das tue ich aber." Wills Faust schlug hart gegen den Stamm einer Palme. "Und das kann mir keiner ausreden. Auch Du nicht."  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und folgte der kleinen Gesellschaft von Menschen über den Pfad, der vom Friedhof zu dem mit Holzbohlen gesicherten Weg führte, über den man zu sämtlichen Häusern auf dieser Seite der Insel gelangen konnte.  
  
Jack Sparrow blieb allein an dem frisch aufgeworfenen Grab zurück und drehte seinen Hut in den Händen. Sein Blick war nachdenklich.  
  
"Elisabeth, mon amour. Man sieht sich."  
  
Er tippte sich grüßend an die Stirn, setzte den Hut auf und machte sich auf den Rückweg über die Insel in den Hafen, wo die "Black Pearl" lag. 


	2. 1 Dreckige Geschäfte

Kapitel 1

Dreckige Geschäfte

„He", sagte Jack entrüstet, als ein Besoffener von seinem Kumpan über den Tisch geschleudert wurde, an dem der Kapitän saß und seiner Lieblingsbetätigung nachging. Auf seinem Schoss räkelte sich eine von der südlichen Sonne gebräunte Schönheit mit Rehaugen und Brüsten, die über ihren Ausschnitt quollen. Sie sprang jedoch aufkreischend fort, als die Flasche Rum auf dem Tisch durch die Wucht des Aufpralls aufspritzend wegschleuderte. Doch da wurde der Betrunkene schon von seinem Prügelpartner vom Tisch gezogen und in einer anderen Ecke gründlich zusammengeschlagen.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, das Mädchen im Gewühl der gut gefüllten Taverne auszumachen, doch sie war schon bei einem anderen zahlenden Kunden zugange. Der „Schwarze Walfisch" war eine der zwei Tavernen in Tortuga und bot neben gutem Essen und Trinken auch die Möglichkeit, sich mit der „Dame" der Wahl auf ein Zimmer zurückzuziehen.

Der Kapitän der „Black Pearl", die draußen am Pier vertäut lag, hatte schon lange keine Minne mehr gesungen oder um es besser zu sagen seinen Mast schon lange nicht mehr versenkt. Dementsprechend war seine Laune düster und wurde auch nicht besser, als ihm eine Schankmagd eine neue Flasche brachte, die dem Versuch, ihr in das prächtige Hinterteil zu kneifen, geschickt auswich.

Mit den Zähnen entkorkte er den Rum und nahm dann einen großen Schluck. Mit einem Seufzen nahm er dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Mit trübem Blick, hinter dem trotz des Alkohols ein blitzschneller Verstand saß, betrachtete er müßig die bunte Gesellschaft aus Seeleute, Huren und Einheimischen. Verdutzt blinzelte er, als er im hinteren Bereich der Kaschemme, dort, wo es zu der Tür ging, die in die hinteren Zimmer führt, einige Gestalten erblickte. Die drei rauen Gestalten waren kein sehr ungewöhnlicher Anblick, aber die vierte Gestalt, eine Kapuze über dem Kopf und sich offenkundig heftig wehrend, brachte Jack zu einer Regung. Er hob die Augenbraue. Immerhin gab es unter der Kapuze zwei hübsche Brüste, eine wohlgeformte Gestalt unter einem kostbaren roten Kleid und - nun ja, sollte das Gesicht der Frau auch hässlich sein, so konnte er ihr die Kapuze ja wieder überziehen.

Jack grinste und erhob sich. Ein wenig Abwechslung. Er schlenderte hinüber zu der Tür, die eben hinter der seltsamen Gruppe zugefallen war und öffnete sie. Der Gang war düster und nur von einer Öllampe erhellt, die an der Wand hing und deren Flammen tanzende Schatten auf die weiß gekalkten Wände warf. Eine Tür klappte, ganz am Ende des Flures und Jack schlich leise näher. Hinter den anderen Pforten erklangen die Laute menschlicher Lustbarkeiten und der Kapitän verdrehte die dunklen Augen schwärmerisch zur Decke. Ah, oui, l'amour.

Vor der Pforte zu seiner Süßen, die er in großartiger Geste zu retten plante – er hatte Übung darin – verharrte er und presste das Ohr an das wurmstichige Holz. Männerstimmen murmelten.

„Was für ein Glücksgriff."

„Und was für Titten."

„He, der Kapitän hat nicht gesagt, dass wir uns nicht ein wenig mit der Kleinen amüsieren dürfen."

Gegröle erklang und einige Geräusche, die besagten, dass jemand auf ein quietschendes Bett geworfen wurde.

„Macht Ihr mal die Fußfesseln ab!"

Sparrow überprüfte seinen Atem, den er akzeptabel fand, sein Kopftuch, das er zurechtrückte und den Sitz seiner Waffen – natürlich perfekt. Doch in dem Moment, als er die Tür öffnen wollte, bracht drinnen die Hölle los. Holz splitterte, männliche Schmerzensschreie erklangen und Flüche, die selbst Jack erstaunten, weil er sie nicht kannte. Neugierig ging er etwas in die Knie, um durch das große Schlüsselloch zu blicken und sah nur noch etwas Rotes, das sich durch den Raum auf ihn zu bewegte.

Die Tür schwang nach innen auf und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Das nächste, was er spürte, war ein Stiefel, der mit bemerkenswerter Wucht sehr zielsicher seine Kronjuwelen zerquetschte. Er sah Sternchen und kippte wimmernd noch weiter unkontrolliert nach vorne.

Im Fallen sah er noch, was die junge Dame mit den anderen drei Männern angestellt hatte und während er sich am Boden wälzte und die Entscheidung traf, dass sein Kopf nicht so schützenswert war wie andere Körperteile, war er recht froh darüber, so glimpflich davongekommen zu sein. Er hatte sowieso nie Kinder gewollt.

Plötzlich senkte sich ein Säbel an seine Kehle hinab und ein engelsgleiches Gesicht erschien in seinem eingeschränkten Sichtfeld. Schwarze Locken, grüne Augen und ein entzückender Schmollmund, der gerade sehr missbilligend verzogen war.

„Da Du der einzige von den Kerlen bist, der noch bei Bewusstsein bist – wer bist Du?"

Sie hatte eine Stimme wie Honig und Jack wusste, dass er verliebt war.

„Captain Jack Sparrow von der „Black Pearl", angenehm."

Als Antwort bekam er einen Tritt in die Rippen.

„Bist Du der Scheißkerl, der die drei hier angeheuert hat?"

„Nein", ächzte er und krümmte sich zusammen. „Ich wollte Euch retten, weil ich im Schankraum sah. Immerhin bin ich ein Gentleman."

Die junge Frau zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und spuckte neben ihn auf den Boden.

„Ich brauche keine Rettung."

„Das merke ich gerade, vielen Dank." Da Jack noch immer nicht tot war, rollte er sich vorsichtig auf den Bauch und kam auf die Knie. Mit einem entwaffnenden Grinsen hob er die Hände, auch wenn es schwer fiel. „Oh Engel, von Deiner süßen Klinge oder Zunge zu sterben wäre mein größter Traum."

Sie Klinge an seinem Hals verschwand und die Dame stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Bei Gott, Du bist solch ein Idiot – Du könntest wohl nicht mal einen Kerl dazu bekommen, Dir zu gehorchen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und begann, die Waffen und das Gold der drei bewusstlosen Piraten einzusammeln. Jack war wie paralysiert.

„In Ordnung, ich bin der Idiot und Ihr seid?"

Die Frau wendete sich zu ihm um und grinste mit ihrem Kirschmund.

„Ich bin Bloody Marie, Kapitän der „Windtänzer". Und ich glaube, Du bist der Mann, den ich gerade brauche."

Jack war begeistert.


	3. 2 Bloody Marie

Kapitel 2

Bloody Marie

„Du hast noch gar nicht gefragt, für was ich Dich brauche, Jack Sparrow."

Jack rappelte sich endgültig auf die Beine und kratzte sich hingebungsvoll an der Stelle, an dem ihre Stiefelspitze ihn getroffen hatte. Dabei hob er eine Augenbraue und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Mistress Marie, es ist mir vollkommen gleich."

Marie versetzte einem der Männer, die sie überwältigt hatte, einen Kinnhaken, da er offenkundig wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und nahm ihm de Waffengurt ab, um ihn sich umzuschnallen. Ihre Bewegungen waren schnell und sicher, als sie den Säbel und zwei Messer darin verstaute und sich dann aufrichtet. Das gesammelte Gold ließ sie in ihrem Ausschnitt verschwinden.

„Ich will Dein Schiff, Sparrow."

Jack schluckte.

„Äh, könnten wir über den Punkt noch mal re -?"

Doch sie war schon an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Jack seufzte und folgte ihr. Im Schankraum löste Maries Erscheinen für einen Moment Verblüffung aus, vor allem in Anbetracht ihrer neuen Bewaffnung, doch dann setzte sich das geschäftige Treiben fort. Pirate wussten, wann es besser war zu schweigen und zu feiern – also fast immer. Marie schlenderte auf die Tür zu und Jack seufzte erneut. Warum gelang es ihm eigentlich stets, das Unglück auf sich zu ziehen?

Draußen, in der dumpfen karibischen Nacht, blieb die Piratin abrupt stehen und rupfte entschlossen an ihrem Kleid. Mit einem Reißen gaben die Nähte nach und plötzlich trug die junge Dame nur noch lange Unterhosen und das Mieder.

„So ist das viel besser."

Sie wirbelte zu Jack herum, warf de überflüssigen Stoff zu Seite und ihre Augen blitzen.

„Ich will Dein Schiff, Jack Sparrow. Und Du kannst mir glauben, es soll nicht Dein Schaden sein. Dort, wo ich hinwill, gibt es für Dich und Deine Mannschaft reichlich zu holen."

„Und wo soll das sein?"

„Dominica." Ein kurzes Zögern lag in ihrer Stimme, doch dann straffte sich Maries Gestalt und sie stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „Mehr Gold als Du Dir vorstellen kannst, Jack."

Er wusste nicht recht, ob in diesem Augenblick das glänzende Metall oder der Anblick von Maries Brüsten interessanter war, also nickte er einmal kurz und schluckte trocken.

„Gut, dann ist das abgemacht", sagte sie selbstzufrieden und lächelte dann, atemberaubend weiße Zähne zeigend.

‚Sparrow, Du bist ein Idiot, aber was für ein glücklicher!'

„Eh, außer Gold, wäre da noch etwas drin für mich?"

Er trat einen Schritt näher.

„Jack", kam es tadelnd zurück. „Denk noch nicht mal dran."

„Ich küsse schon jetzt den Boden unter Deinen Füßen."

Marie lachte schallend und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Du bist in Ordnung. So, kommen wir zur Erklärung." Sie ging die Gasse hinunter in Richtung Hafen und Jack folgte ihr, wissbegierig lauschend. „Der Gouverneur von Dominica hatte eine Tochter, die in England lebte. Er hat sie zehn Jahre nicht gesehen und ließ sie kürzlich nachkommen. Zu ihrem Unglück wollte das Handelschiff, das sie beförderte, nicht den üblichen Zoll zahlen und die Kleine kam ums Leben. Und ich nahm ihren Platz ein."

Jack verschränkte die Arme und blies sich eine Strähne Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er grinste.

„Du willst an das Geld des Mannes kommen, nicht wahr? Schämst Du Dich denn gar nicht?"

Marie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ach, der Gute hat es gar nicht gemerkt. Ich kam also an und wurde herzlich willkommen geheißen. Während meine Mannschaft von Bord ging und sich ein nettes Leben machte, öffnete Gouverneur Parkins sein Herz und auch seine Börse. Dummerweise hielten mich ein paar Idioten für die echte Tochter – und deswegen bin ich hier."

Jack gab ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich.

„Und die Jungens wollten Lösegeld erpressen. Tststs. Und wie komme ich ins Spiel? Als Dein hochherziger Retter?"

Sie maß ihn mit einem Blick, der alles sagte.

„Nicht ganz, Sparrow. Wenn ich mir Dich so ansehe, dann sehe ich einen Piraten. Der Gouverneur ist nicht ganz so dumm wie Du glaubst. Bring mich einfach nach Dominica und gib mir in einem Beiboot ein paar vertrauenswürdige Männer mit. Sie werden Dir Deine Belohnung vorbeibringen."

Während er ihr halbherzig zuhörte, wuchs in Jacks Kopf ein Plan. Genial einfach, gewinnbringend – und sicherer, als ein paar seiner Männer der Gefahr auszusetzen, beim Landgang von Maries Mannschaft hochgenommen zu werden. Er hob einen Finger.

„Mir schwant, dass ich dabei keine gute Figur machen werde. Und ich traue nun mal keiner Frau, die Hosen trägt." Skeptisch maß er ihre gerüschte Unterwäsche mit einem Blick. „Ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag."

Sie erreichten den Kai, der die schmale Einfahrt in einem Halbkreis umschloss und Jack deutete voller Stolz auf die „Black Pearl", deren schwarze Masten hoch in den dunklen Nachthimmel aufragten. Taue knarrten im lauen Wind und hier und dort war das Geräusch trippelnder Rattenfüße zu hören. Salzwasser schwappte gegen die Mauern des Kais und Möwen umflogen kreischend ein kleines Fischerboot, das just in diesem Moment anlegte.

„Und welchen?" Marie sah zum Mast der „Pearl" empor und gab sich gelangweilt.

„Wir bringen mein Schiff nach Dominica – in den Hafen. Ich glaube, dass das eine gute Rückversicherung ist, dass ich mein Gold bekomme. Von Bord gehen wird an Deiner Seite ein gutaussehender, charmanter Mann, dem niemand den Piraten ansieht und er wird es auch sein, der Dich dem Gouverneur übergibt."

Marie hob die Schultern, nickte dann nach einer kleinen Weile und streckte ihm dann die Hand entgegen, in die er einschlug.

„Und wo willst Du hier so einen Mann finden?"

Jack nahm ihre Hand, die er noch immer hielt und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, dann sah er hinauf zum höher gelegenen Teil der Insel.

„Finden? Ich weiß wo er ist."


	4. 3 Unerwarteter Besuch

Kapitel 3

Unerwarteter Besuch

Die Mitternachtsstunde war längst überschritten, als William Taylor die Feder beiseite legte und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Auf dem großen Schreibtisch aus Tropenholz flackerten einige Kerzen im Leuchter, Spielzeug des Windes, der vor einer Stunde zusammen mit dem tropischen Regen endgültig über Tortuga hereingebrochen war.

Er rieb sich die müden Augen und lauschte eine Weile hinaus in die Nacht. Aus der Küche drang das beruhigende Summen von Nannys Stimme zu ihm durch den Flur. Vermutlich backte sie gerade irgendeine Süßigkeit, mit der sie Justin am Morgen überraschen wollte. Sein Sohn war vier Jahre alt und konnte gar nicht genug bekommen von den Kochkünsten der Haushälterin.

William lächelte dünn und erhob sich dann. Und an jedem verdammten Tag sah der Junge seiner Mutter ähnlicher mit dem blonden Haar und den großen, fragenden Augen. Er fluchte leise und wollte schon in die Küche gehen, als er plötzlich im Regen etwas zu hören glaubte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn griff er nach seinem Waffengurt, der über der Stuhllehne ging und gürtete ihn um. Besucher zu später Zeit waren nicht immer gern gesehen.

Mit dem Kandelaber in der Hand ging er durch den Flur und öffnete die Tür. Gischtiger Regen sprühte ihm ins Gesicht, als er auf die Terrasse trat und noch einmal lauschte. Ja, das waren unzweifelhaft Stimmen.

„Verdammt, der Regen ruiniert meine Frisur. Übrigens, Süße, ich glaube, man kann durch Deine Wäsche kucken."

Eine schleppende, freundliche Stimme mit einem Hauch von bösem Witz. William musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Da erklang auch schon die Antwort aus einem unverkennbar weiblichen Mund und diese Stimme klang sehr genervt.

„Sparrow, es ist so dunkel wie im Hintern einer Kröte. Wen kümmert's?"

„Da vorne ist Licht, Marie. Such Dir schon mal ein großes Blatt."

„Klugscheißer."

„Und stolz drauf, meine Liebe."

Aus den verschwommenen Schemen des Regens traten zwei Gestalten auf die Veranda zu. Beide mittelgroß, schlank und wendig, beide pitschnass und Blicke tauschend, die nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können. William maß die Frau mit einem kurzen Blick und kam bei ihrem Aufzug auf den Gedanken, dass Jack mit dem Blatt gar nicht so Unrecht gehabt hatte. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Jack. Was treibt Dich her?", fragte er dann, als der Pirat den Dreispitz zog und die Terrasse betrat.

„Was? Keine Umarmung, kein Kuss für einen alten Freund?"

„Manchmal bist Du ekelig", stellte William trocken fest und spürte, wie sehr ihm die fast ein Jahr dauernde Abwesenheit des Freundes zugesetzt hatte. „Kommt rein und erzählt." Er drehte sich um und ging ins Haus zurück. „Nanny, wir haben Gäste – mach zwei Zimmer fertig und bring ein paar Handtücher!"

Die korpulente Frau mit der ebenholzfarbenen Haut steckte den Kopf aus der Küchentür und kam dann auf den Flur. Sie schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

„Ay, das arme Kindchen ist ganz nass."

Das „Kindchen" zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu William, dann zu Nanny, die mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit die Treppe hinauf verschwand, um das Gewünschte zu holen. Dann lächelte sie strahlend.

„Ich bin Marie. Jacks Geschäftspartnerin. Entschuldige die späte Störung – Du bist William?"

Er nickte leicht.

„Kommt mit ins Arbeitszimmer." Sein Blick zu Jack enthielt eine kleine Drohung. „Und dann erklärt mir, was Ihr für Geschäfte macht."

„Manchmal glaube ich, Du bist ein Spießer geworden." Jack verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel, aber er und Marie folgten William brav in den kleinen Raum und ließen sich in zwei Stühlen nieder. William setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und musterte beide noch einmal genauer. Jack betrachtete Marie wie eine besonders leckere Mahlzeit und Marie – Marie sah sich sehr genau im Zimmer um, überprüfte offenbar Fenster und Ausgänge. Sie wrang beiläufig ihr Haar aus und als sie merkte, dass sie gemustert wurde, meinte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Strahlen, das Gletscher zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte:

„Ups. Entschuldigung."

Jack räusperte sich so dezent, wie es ihm möglich war.

„Also, mein Junge, wir sind hier, weil wir Dich brauchen – denke mal, Du kannst so ein bisschen Seeluft ganz gut gebrauchen, oder?"

Bei Nannys Eintreten stockte er kurz und warf das Handtuch nach dem Verschwinden der resoluten Frau unbenutzt in eine Ecke, während Marie in aller Seelenruhe ihr Haar trocknete. Dann erläuterte Jack in aller Kürze, was er und seine Partnerin vorhatten und bei jedem Wort fühlte William, wie sein Blick ein wenig finsterer wurde. Als wieder Stille eintrat, erkundigte er sich nach einer kleinen Weile:

„Sehe ich das richtig, dass Ihr mich für einen Betrug haben wollt?"

„Nicht direkt Betrug. Sagen wir eher – ein kleines Manöver." Marie betrachtete ihre Fingernägel und irritiert stellte William fest, dass sie für eine Piratin sehr gepflegte Hände hatte. Kurz irritiert, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Soll das ein Nein sein? Überleg es Dir."

„Ich habe Familie und eine Schmiede. Das kann und werde ich nicht im Stich lasen. und Jack, bevor Du fragst – es ist mein letztes Wort zu der Sache." Tief in sich musste er gestehen, dass es ihn reizte, was ihm die beiden vorschlugen. Es musste das Blut seines Vaters sein, das ihn zu derartigen Wünschen trieb, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Niemals würde er diesen Ort verlassen. Sein Haus. Die kleine Grabstelle unweit der Terrasse, ein kleiner Hügel im Unterholz mit einem weißen Kreuz darauf. Er seufzte leise und seine Stimme klang versöhnlicher. „Bleibt bis morgen früh, bei dem Wetter würde ich noch nicht einmal einen Piraten vor die Tür jagen."

Nanny erschien in der Tür und verkündete, dass die Zimmer bereit standen und für die junge Dame ein Bad gerichtet war. Marie warf der Haushälterin einen freundlichen Blick zu und die beiden Gäste verabschiedeten sich. Die junge Dame – William korrigierte sich in Gedanken – Piratin tat das sehr artig und mit einem Dank verbunden, Jack zog eine finstere Miene.

William blieb allein zurück und seufzte leise. Das Chaos war in sein Leben zurückgekehrt und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es bleiben würde.


	5. 4 Feuer in der Nacht

Kapitel 4

Feuer in der Nacht

William schreckte hoch und saß einen Moment schwer atmend im Bett, bevor er sich das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn strich. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Waschschüssel, um sich mit einem Tuch die Stirn abzuwischen. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und nun war es drückend heiß und feucht im Haus. Es war noch weit vor Sonnenaufgang, also hatte er nur ein, zwei Stunde geschlafen.

Die Stirn gerunzelt, ging er langsam zu seiner Schlafzimmertür. Was war es, das ihn geweckt hatte? Kein böser Traum, eher eine Art seltsame Unruhe, die ihm noch in den Gliedern steckte. Dann hörte er ein Knacken auf den Dielen und spannte sich an. Mit einem Griff war er bei seinem Degen und riss die Tür auf, um auf den Flur zu gelangen.

Der Schlag traf ihn unvorbereitet auf den Kopf, doch er ging nicht bewusstlos zu Boden, sondern es gelang ihm noch, sich im Fallen zu drehen und nach dem dunklen Schatten zu stechen, der neben ihm aufragte. Auf die Knie gesunken, hörte er einen verdutzten Aufschrei und ein Klappern. Der Degen seines Angreifers polterte zu Boden und kurz darauf Schritte die Treppe hinauf.

„Scheiße, der Kerl hat Smitty erwischt!"

William blinzelte schmerzvoll, sich mit einer Hand auf den Dielen aufstützend, als eine Fackel entzündet wurde. Auf dem Treppenabsatz standen sechs wild aussehende Gestalten und eine sechste war direkt neben ihm an der Wand entlang zu Boden geglitten. Blut färbte die Tapete dort, wo sein durchstochener Bauch entlanggeglitten war.

Und just in diesem Moment öffneten sich am anderen Ende des Ganges die Türen und drei Gestalten kamen daraus hervor. William ächzte, als er neben Jack und Marie, beide zur Nacht gekleidet, aber voll bewaffnet, auch seinen vierjährigen Sohn Justin erkannte, der mit großen Augen die Geschehen betrachtete. Die Piraten verharrten kurz im Angesicht des geänderten Größenverhältnisses, doch dann knirschte der dunkelhäutige Mann an der Wand:

„Legt sie um. Die Schlampe brauchen wir lebend."

Pistolen wurden gezogen und Sekunden später brach die Hölle los. Schüsse peitschten durch den Flur und William erhielt von einem der anstürmenden Piraten einen Tritt gegen seine Rippen, der ihn zur Seite warf, ihm es aber gleichzeitig ermöglichte, durch den Schwung wieder schwankend auf die Beine zu kommen. Mit einem wütenden Brüllen warf er sich auf die Angreifer, die es gewagt hatten, in den Frieden seines Heimes einzubrechen. In den Augenwinkeln sah er Jack auftauchen, der kaum aus den Augen zu sehen schien, so müde wirkte er, doch der Pirat ließ es sich nicht nehmen zu bemerken:

„Aye, Will Turner, das ist ja wie in alten Zeiten."

„Wo ist mein Sohn?" William spießte wütend einen der Piraten auf, der anscheinend Probleme damit hatte, sein langes Entermesser zu ziehen und wandte sich direkt dem nächsten zu. In dem langen, aber nur sehr engen Gang zwischen den Schlafzimmern stellte sich jeder Stoß der Klinge als Wagnis heraus und an Deckung war nicht zu denken. Jack drehte kurz den Kopf und blickte dann zu William mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der dem Schmied das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er wagte es nicht, sich selbst umzudrehen, in panischer Angst vor dem, was er sehen könnte und trieb seinen Gegner weiter in Richtung der Treppe. Dort tauchte plötzlich ein massiger, schwarzer Schatten auf und eine Machete blitzte im trüben Licht der Fackel. Jerome spießte Wills Gegner ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf und nickte seinem Herrn zu, dann warfen sich die beiden Männer gemeinsam gegen die restlichen Piraten, die Jack momentan alleine bändigen musste. William sah noch, dass am Ende des Ganges etwas oder jemand lag und der plötzliche Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte, raubte ihm fast den Atem. Doch da fielen eine Hand und eine Fackel zu Boden und die Schatten schluckten den Rest des Ganges für eine kleine Weile. Blut bildete Lachen und funkelte trügerisch rot im Schein der Flammen, die begannen, sich langsam auf die Tapete auszuweiten.

Der letzte Pirat fiel in sich zusammen und Jack zog seine Klinge aus dem toten Körper, dann reagierte er schneller, als Will es mit seinem schmerzenden Kopf gekonnt hätte. Mit einigen Tritten versuchte er, die Flammen zu löschen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Decke begann zu brennen und nur breitete sich beißender Rauch in dem Flur aus. William atmete zitternd aus und ein.

„Jerome, hol Deine Frau und bring sie raus. Jack, geh mit und sieh, dass keine Überraschungen warten. Ich komme nach." Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich ruhig und befehlsgewohnt. Doch Sparrow schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und hüpfte über die Leichen, an den Flammen vorbei und in den hinteren Bereich des Flurs, der nun wieder beleuchtet war und William sah, wie der Pirat erstaunlich sanft die zwei Gestalten voneinander zu lösen begann, die dort lagen. Da erwachte er aus der Erstarrung und lief hinter seinem alten Kampfgefährten her, um seinen Sohn aus Jacks Händen zu reißen. Mehr als ein Moment verging, bis er sich gewahr wurde, dass die kleine Gestalt in seine Armen, die ihn so sehr an Elisabeth erinnerte, atmete und dass das Blut, das seine Kleidung tränkte, nicht das sein war. Tränen stiegen ihm kurz in die Augen, ausgelöst vom inzwischen dichten Rauch und seiner unbändigen Erleichterung.

„Tja, war wohl nur ein Schlag auf den Kopf. Hier sieht's aber übler aus, denke ich." Jack drehte die bewusstlose Marie um, fühlte kurz ihren Puls und warf sie sich kurzerhand über die Schulter. „Und jetzt mal hü, mein Freund."

Halb blind, Justins Kopf gegen seine Schulter gedrückt, um ihn nicht den Rauch einatmen zu lassen, drückte William sich an der Flammenwand vorbei. Er fühlte die Hitze nicht einmal, das einzige, das ihn bewegte, war, dass sein Sohn nicht ernsthaft zu Schaden kam. Erst als er draußen vor der Tür zusammensackte, setzte sein bewusstes Denken wieder ein. Jeromes starke Arme fingen ihn auf und führten ihn zu dem Fuhrwerk, das angeschirrt auf sie wartete und half ihm auf die Ladefläche. Jack schob Marie neben William, half galant noch Nanny auf den Kutschbock neben ihren Mann und sprang dann selbst auf.

Die Zügel knallten und rumpelnd setzte sich das Gefährt in Bewegung. William blickte auf, wie betäubt, und sah, wie die ersten Feuerzungen aus dem Dachstuhl leckten. Sein Zuhause ging in Flammen auf und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Funken regnete auf das Dach der kleinen Schmiede und auch dort begann es langsam aber sicher zu brennen. Noch war das Holz nass vom Regen der Nacht, aber der Macht des Feuers gab es nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Dichter, schwarzer Rauch stieg auf in den Himmel und musste von überall auf der Insel gut zu sehen sein.

In seinen Armen regte sich Justin, schlug die Augen auf und fing an zu weinen. William hob ihn an, flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und als er das nächste Mal zum Haus sehen wollte, da war es schon nicht mehr hinter der Wegbiegung zu erkennen. Er seufzte bitter und hörte Nannys fassungsloses Schluchzen. Die alte Kinderfrau hatte sich an Jerome gelehnt und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen – es war auch ihr zuhause, das verlorengegangen war.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er und meinte damit eher die Welt als irgendjemand bestimmten. Jack fühlte sich natürlich bemüßigt zu antworten. Er war dabei, Maries langes Nachthemd systematisch zu verkürzen und die Schusswunde in ihrer Schulter zu verbinden.

„Wir sollten kucken, dass wir auf die „Pearl" kommen und sehen, dass wir Land gewinnen." Er legte den Kopf schief und tätschelte etwas unbeholfen Maries Wange. Dann entgleisten vom einen Moment auf den anderen seine Gesichtszüge.

„Was ist?" fragte William alarmiert und sah sich panisch um. Waren die Angreifer doch zahlreicher, als er gedacht hatte? Jack schüttelte in tragischer Geste den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, meinen Hut hat's erwischt."

Da erwischte ihn Williams Faust.


	6. 5 Kanonen und andere Kleinigkeiten

An alle lieben Reviewer – ich weiß, ich habe Euch lange warten lassen, aber ich hoffe, Ihr bleibt mir treu und lasst ein paar glücklich machende Reviews da!

Kapitel 5

Kanonen und andere Kleinigkeiten

Jack rieb sich noch immer das Kinn, als das Fuhrwerk den schlammigen Weg aus dem Inneren der Insel verließ und im Außenbezirk der Hafenstadt, die nun nass und trübe schimmernd in nächtlicher Stille vor ihnen lag, auf das unregelmäßige Kopfsteinpflaster holperte. Marie, deren Kopf aus seine Schoß lag, wimmerte bei den harten Bewegungen, erwachte jedoch nicht aus der Ohnmacht. Sie hatte eine Menge Blut verloren und nun auch noch seine zweitbeste Hose versaut. Aber er war geneigt, über diese Tatsache hinwegzublicken, weil er sicher war, dass sie so eine Schramme überleben würde und er sich deswegen überhaupt nicht schämen musste, versonnen ihren Ausschnitt zu betrachten.

Die anderen Mitfahrer hatten sich soweit beruhigt und dafür war Sparrow dankbar, denn ewig hätte er das Geplärre von Williams Sohn nicht ertragen. Dabei mochte er Kinder – wenn man nett zu ihnen war, führten sie einen irgendwann zu ihren Müttern. Bei dem Gedanken an Justins Mutter zuckte er kurz zusammen. Ah, ja, Elisabeth, eine Perle der Karibik. Es war schade um sie. Er strich Marie gedankenverloren durch das schwarze Haar und fing dann Turners Blick auf.

„Was denn?", fragte er unschuldig. „Ich habe nichts Falsches gemacht!"

„Was? Dieses Mal nicht?" Die Stimme des Schmiedes troff von Sarkasmus. „Du hast mit der Dame die Piraten in mein Haus gelockt, das nun in Trümmern liegt – und Du hättest fast meinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen!" Seine Stimme hob sich, so dass sie durch die leeren Gassen halten und sich Nanny auf dem Vordersitz, die Justin im Arm hatte, entrüstet umdrehte und William mit einem Zucken ihrer Augenbraue abrupt wieder beruhigte. „Ich hätte von Anfang an wissen müssen, dass Du Unglück über meine Schwelle bringst!"

Scheinbar schwer getroffen, lege Jack eine Hand auf seine Brust.

„Oh, einen Moment, Herr „Ich bin kein Pirat"! Du lebst in Tortuga. Hast Du gedacht, dass wäre ein Erholungsparadies für Kinder und klapprige Kindermädchen?" Die nächste Ohrfeige traf ihn, diesmal von Nannys von zahlreichen Rührteigen gestärkter Handfläche. „Ist ja gut, ja, die hab ich verdient", murmelte er entnervt und freute sich schon auf sein Schiff, auf dessen Deck er bald wieder der Herr und nicht der Sündenbock für alle möglichen frustrierten Existenzen sei würde. Am Kai kam der Wagen zum Stehen und Jerome, dessen hünenhafte Gestalt Jack ein wenig unangenehm an einen gewissen untoten Piraten erinnerte, half seiner Frau vom Bock und sah sich um, erblickte jedoch außer ein paar Betrunkenen keine Gefahr. William würdigte Jack keines Blickes und schickte sich auch nicht an, ihm zu helfen, Marie von der Ladefläche zu heben. Jack runzelte die Stirn. „He, Schmied, Dir ist schon klar, dass Marie Deinem Kleinen den Hintern gerettet hat? Sie hat sich vor ihn geworfen."

William, schon im Begriff, mit raschen Schritten über den Kai auf die „Black Pearl" zuzugehen, stockte plötzlich und drehte den Kopf. Sein Zopf hatte sich gelöst und ein paar seiner von der südlichen Sonne gebleichten Haarsträhnen verdeckten sein Gesicht, doch dann machte er abrupt kehrt und trat wieder an den Wagen, um Marie sehr vorsichtig aus Jacks Armen zu nehmen. Dabei kreuzten sich die Blicke der Männer und plötzlich sah Jack im Licht, das aus den Fenstern der Häuser in die Dunkelheit des Kais sickerte, den flackernden Hauch eines Lächelns in Wills Augen.

„Dann wollen wir meinem Sohn mal zeigen, was Dein Schiff so kann", sagte er, schob Marie in seinen Armen zurecht und trug sie dann hinüber zur Gangway. Inzwischen hatten sich an der Reling der „Pearl" die Gesichter der Matrosen gezeigt und ein paar Rufe wurden laut, die Will begrüßten. Hinter dem Schmied betraten seine beiden Bediensteten die schwankende Planke. Nanny hielt Justin so eng umklammert, als fürchte sie, in die Höhle des Teufels selbst zu geraten und Jerome blickte grimmig drein, scheinbar bereit, jeden über Bord zu schicken, der seine Frau oder seinem Schutzbefohlenen etwas anzutun.

Jack lächelte und zwirbelte seinen Bart, dann folgte er mit angemessenem Schritt, wie es sich für den besten Piraten der Karibik gehörte. Nun lief alles darauf hinaus, perfekt zu werden. Er hatte Marie, er hatte Will und – er hatte Riesenprobleme. Im letzten Moment duckte er sich, als plötzlich, nach einem für seinen viel zu kurzen warnenden Pfeifen eine Kanonenkugel direkt hinter ihm die Reling zerfetzte. Rufe schallten plötzlich durch die Nacht, die erregten Stimmen seiner Crew, die er nach dem Zwischenfall mit Marie in der Kneipe hatte vollzählig an Bord warten lassen – und die Stimmen der Männer von dem großen Schiff direkt neben ihnen am Kai.

„Segel setzen, Ihr Ratten! Nichts wie weg hier!" Er rannte auf die Brücke und beobachtete zufrieden, wie die Segeltuchwände nach unten rauschten, gelöst von den kundigen Händen seiner Crew, der er sein Leben anvertraut hätte. Eine weitere Kugel schlug auf Deck ein und er sah, wie Will seine Leute vor dem splitternden Holz in den Niedergang brachte, um kurz darauf wieder über das Deck zu rennen, um an den Seilen zu helfen, die den Anker hielten. Jack fluchte, riss das Steuerrad herum und die „Pearl" nahm sofort Fahrt auf, als der Wind knallend in die Segel fuhr und sie stolz nach vorne blähte. Unter dem Donnern der Geschütze des anderen Schiffes, das soeben auch seeklar gemacht wurde, schoss Jacks ganzer Stolz hinaus aus dem Hafenbecken, in die offene See, die die Piraten mit einer steifen, warmen Brise begrüßte. „Will", brüllte er über Deck, als er bemerkte, dass sein Schiff nicht mehr getroffen wurden und nur Pfeifen und Platschen noch davon kündigten, dass sie beschossen wurden. „Schau mal nach, was die hinter uns so treiben!"

Mit weit ausholenden Schritten eilte der Schmied über die Trümmer, die auf dem Deck lagen und glitt auf den vom Regen schlüpfrigen Planken kein einziges Mal aus, was Jack ein stolzes Lächeln entlockte – ja, alles, was dieser Junge hatte, hatte er von ihm gelernt.

„Sie laufen nicht aus! Keine Ahnung, warum!", klang es kurz darauf von Will zurück, der am Heck an der Reling stand und den ruhigen Blick wagte, für den Jack gerade keine Zeit hatte. „Sie haben zum Feuern beigedreht, rühren sich aber jetzt keinen Meter mehr!"

„Seltsam", murmelte Jack ironisch und fasste die hölzernen Griffe des Steuerrades fester, den Geruch der See und der überstandenen Gefahr genießend. Er schnitt eine Grimasse, als er sah, wie zwei seiner Männer, die von Splittern der Reling getroffen worden waren, blutend und murrend über das Deck humpelten und sich mit Branntwein behandeln ließen. Hätte er nicht dafür gesorgt, dass seine Leute bei jedem anderen Schiff im Hafen das Ruder manipulierten, dann hätte diese Fahrt wohl geendet, bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte. Mit einem Grinsen entspannte er sich, gönnte sich eine Portion Schnupftabak und drehte sich dann zu Will um. „Ich war so frei, die anderen Schiffe lahmzulegen, denn ich wollte keine Verfolger. Das mit Deinem Haus – eh, ja, das war ein Unglücksfall. Ich baue Dir ein Neues. Auf St. Kitts zum Beispiel. Oder auf Cuba!"

Wills Gesichtszüge entgleisten nun vollständig.

„Du hast gewusst, dass Ihr in Gefahr seid?"

Jack pfiff die ersten Takte eines unzüchtigen Liedchens und war sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

„Nun, Marie hat ein paar ihrer Verfolger bis auf die Unterhosen ausgezogen, ausgeraubt und vollkommen lächerlich gemacht, da kann so etwas wie blutige Racheaktionen schon mal vorkommen."

„Jack Sparrow." William Turners Stimme brach fast vor Bestürzung. „Du hast das inszeniert! Die Piraten sollten Dir und Marie folgen, damit ich gar keine andere Wahl sehe als mit Euch zu kommen!"

Jack sparte sich eine Antwort, pfiff die nächste Strophe und sah sich dann Williams Zornesausbruch ungerührt an, bis dieser sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er im Bauch des Schiffes verschwinden konnte, ohne den Niedergang hinabzustürzen. Über der „Pearl" riss der Himmel auf und die Sterne leiteten die Piraten auf ihrer Fahrt nach Dominica.


End file.
